Your's for ever
by yullen4ever
Summary: Lalala. I suck at summaries. Dx Some sort of Yullen attempt, fem!Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is really random, i just the idea because of a dream i had... Oo**

**Anyways, on with our lovely story! ––**

**I DO NOT own d. gray-man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino, and no-one else!**

**--**

"Um, Allen?" The red-head teen asked. "Yeah?" Was the only answer the white haired exorcist gave. "Ya wouldn't mind escaping the head-quarters with me for, lets say, a month?" The older teen asked. "Why?" Asked the younger one, concentrated in eating his dinner. "Well, let's say i 'accidentally heard' that Komui has a new 'plan' to use on us." Lavi said, now sounding rather nervous. "W-what kind of 'plan', exactly?" Allen asked and stopped eating for a moment. "Well, i heard he has some kind of 'matchmaker' plan, so I really would mind being VERY far away from here." Lavi said and looked around making sure no-one else heard. Allen was also VERY nervous now. "Alright, whenever you're ready to leave!" He said without hesitation. They both knew, that being near Komui when he's got something up in his mind will only result in trouble.

Just then Komui's voice could be heard through the loudspeakers. He sounded extremely happy, what would never be good. "As we all know, tomorrow's valentines day, and i have arranged you all a free day off." He said. "BUT..." the voice continued. "You will all stay here, because I have an activity we all we participate!" He said, with an extremely chirpy voice. "All of you, exept of course me and my precious lenalee-chan!" He added. "Told you." Lavi said and looked very NOT-AT-ALL happy. "Now we're in trouble." Allen said and left the rest of his food on the table, uneaten, since he'd lost his appetite. "Oh and Allen and Lavi." the voice continued after a while. "I need you in my office. Now." He said and the turned the loudspeakers off. "Crap." They said, completely in the same time.

"You said you needed us." Lavi said and sat down on the couch, next to Allen. "Well, I have a new invention, and i thought..." He was cut off short by Lavi and Allen. "No WAY!" They yelled, and stood up ready to run. "No, it's not like that..." He lied. "Well, what is it, then?" Allen asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "I can show you, if you want to see." Komui said and pointed at the other door in his office. "This way." he said and walked over to it.

Komui opened the door and revealed a giant machine behind it. "What.in.the.world.is.that.?" Lavi looked first at the machine, then at superhyperKomui and then stared at Allen who stared back. They slowly started taking steps back, but Komui took Allen's sleeve. "Since you're interested, I'll be happy to see you try it!" He said and pushed Allen into the machine, closed the door and pressed some buttons randomly. "Stop you idiot, what are you doing, Allen could die, you know!" Lavi yelled and tried to stop Komui, but couldn't stop the machine anymore.

A few suspicious sounds could be heard and then the door opened. At first the place was covered in smoke, but when it cleared up, it revealed a 'girl Allen'. Yes, you heard right. "Strike!" Lavi yelled. "W-what do you mean?!" Allen grabbed Lavi's shoulders and shook him. "Allen, I think what he means is..." Komui started but burst out laughing. "TELL me! Now!" Allen yelled and went looking for a mirror. Soon he discovered one in Komui's room and saw the 'new' himself. Or should we say 'herself'

"Komui, I will so murder you! What have you done to my perfect moyashi body!?" Allen yelled. She was a lot taller than when she was a, well, he, and of course she was a she now. "Calm down Allen, I am sure we can find a cure for that..." Komui started. "Good." Allen interrupted. "In a couple of months." Komui finished. "A couple of WHAT!?" Allen yelled and activated crown clown to attack Komui. At least it worked normally. "Now now, Allen, I'm sure we can figure out a way to talk about this." Komui struggled as he was being nearly strangled.

"Do You know how dangerous it is to be a young, hot girl, when Cross Marian is near?!" Allen yelled and didn't let go of Komui. "Im sure he's not that bad..." Komui said, struggling to get of Allen's tight grip. "Not bad? He's a pervert!" Allen laughed and dragged Komui to his office. "We better keep this a secret from everyone else!" She hissed. "I promise!" Komui said, and lifted his hands up, as to say, 'deal'. "Good, I'll leave now, but if you tell anyone, I will take it to be my personal mission to make sure you're dead, I am a general now, after all, and you can't give me orders anymore." Allen glared at Komui before exiting his office. Lavi followed straight after Allen.

"Nee, Allen?" Lavi asked as they had walked in silence for a while. "What is it?" Allen asked. She was not in a talkative mood right now. "What are you going to do about your little... problem?" Lavi asked and kept on walking, his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, but I am going to kill Komui afterwards. And what comes to tomorrow, I will not leave my room the whole day, I'll just make sure someone bring me food." She replied, walking silently. "You know..." Lavi started. "What?" Allen kept on walking. "You know, you are pretty cute like that..." Lavi said and turned his face away, pretending he was looking out of the windows. "Lavi, remember, that I will kill you too, if you tell anyone." Allen said and blushed slightly at what Lavi said.

"I won't tell, you can trust me!" Lavi said and looked at Allen with a grin. "I trust you." Allen said and smiled at Lavi. "But I'm afraid I have to tell Lenalee, so she can give me some clothes that would actually fit me." Allen said. "Fortunately, she is not a person who would tell others about it." Allen said and smiled once more. "But now I'm really hungry, I need to get my coat, the one with the hood, to keep my little secret a secret." Allen said. "Can I come with you?" Lavi said, and acted as if he didn't have anything else to do. "Sure." Allen said and proceeded on walking towards his room.

"This should cover up nicely." Allen said as she was putting on a brown coat with a hood. It was baggy so it would do nicely. "Let's go shall we?" Lavi asked and offered Allen a hand. "Umm, sure?" Allen said and took Lavi's hand. At the cafeteria people were staring at Allen because she wore her cape. "Lenalee!" Allen waved. "Oh, hi guys!" Lenalee waved back. 'If it were like that...' Allen thought. "Can we sit it the same table, I have something important to tell you." Allen said as she lined up into the long line, everyone in it waiting for food. "Sure, but Allen, is it just my eyes, or have you grown?" Lenalee asked, and it was true, Allen was taller that Lenalee now. "That relates to what I had to tell you about." Allen said and made her giant order for all the food she wanted. She found a table in the furthest possible corner and waved Lavi and Lenalee to come.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Allen?" Lenalee asked as they were eating they're dinner. "Well..." Allen started. She told Lenalee the whole story. "Nii-san should really stop messing you into his experiments!" Lenalee said and made a face. "But I'll gladly borrow you my clothes." She added. "Thank-you, Lenalee, you always help me when I'm in trouble." Allen said and bowed down at her, and then started to eat her ice-cream. "But could you find the most simple clothes you have, I don't want to look like I'd be wearing girl clothes." Allen added between spoonfuls of strawberry ice-cream. "Sure." Lenalee said and also ate some of her ice-cream.

Later that day

"Where is my idiot-apprentice!" Cross yelled, as he entered Komui's office. 'Oh yes, Cross was supposed to come back today, Allen will NOT be happy' Komui thought and gulped. "Well, Komui, you know where he is, so don't waste my time!" Cross growled. "He's in his room, but I don't think it's good to go..." Komui said but Cross was already going. "Here you are, you idiot, I have some bills for y-..." Cross was cut off as he saw Allen sit on her bed, wearing a dress Lenalee gave her. "Hmm, Who is this pretty lady here?" Cross asked as he walked closer. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're really cute." Cross said and ran his hand through her hair. "So you were a pervert." Allen said, but she had a girlier voice so cross didn't recognize it. "Hn? What do you mean?" Cross asked innocently as he touched her face. "I know you, but apparently you don't know me..." Allen began. "Master." She finished.

"Allen!?" Cross was so suprised he fell of the bed. He got up and sat down on the bed again. "I kinda wandered why you had white hair and that scar." Cross said and then a grin popped up on his face. "How did you turn into a hot girl anyway?" Cross asked. "A long story, and I am not telling you." Allen said. "And if you'll excuse me, I was trying on the clothes Lenalee gave me, so get your ass out of here!" Allen yelled. "Calm down, hot- I mean Allen, I came to bring you some debts to pay, but if you keep on staying that cute, you don't have to pay them." Cross said. "Good to hear, now get the hell out before i throw something at you!" Allen yelled and closed the door after Cross left. "Such a pervert..." Allen sighed as she was alone again.

"Komui, was it you who turned Allen into a girl?" Cross asked as he stepped into Komui's office. "I didn't mean to, but yes, why?" Komui asked, tired of his paperwork, all over the tables and floors. "Thank-you." Cross said and tapped Komui's back. "What?!" Komui almost choked. "I said, well done, and thank-you."Cross said and left, propably to go smoking.

knock "Allen?" It was Lavi, and before Allen had time to say anything, Lavi already swung the door open, and saw Allen only wearing a tank top and really short shorts. "Uhh, Lavi, can you come back later?" Allen said, blushing. Lavi just walked closer and sat next to Allen. "L-lavi?" Allen asked nervously. "You know, your eyes look really pretty." Lavi said and leaned forwards to Allen. "L-Lavi!" Allen yelled. no reaction. "Lavi!" nothing. "Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen said and blushed madly, as Lavi was now on top of her, lips almost touching hers. "Allen..." Lavi was saying something, but was interrupted, when Kanda opened the door. "Oh.my.god." Was all Kanda could say.

**--**

**Well, comments! Liked it? Loved it? Absolutely hated it? Just tell me.**

**It's my first fanfic ever I hope it wasn't all crappy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back. Well, here's chapter 2! Thanks for all your advice! I'll try to make this chapter better!**

**--**

Allen turned her head and gave Kanda a; 'Help me now or I'll kill you!' look. Kanda just stood there. 'Am I just seeing things or is the pervert trying to kiss a girl Allen?' he thought. He took a few steps until he was right next to them. "Obviously she doesn't like you doing that, you pervert, so get your bloody ass out of here!" Kanda yelled and pushed Lavi onto the floor. Lavi quickly stood up and left the room. Outside he fell down and hit his head onto the wall several times. "I'm such an idiot!" He said.

"Kanda..." Allen said. "Why did you help me?" She asked. "Well, only an idiot would not help, and besides, that idiot perverted rabbit deserved it. Kanda said. Only now he realized Allen was hugging him tight. "W-what are you doing!?" Kanda asked, trying to free himself. "I was so scared." Allen said and buried her face into his chest. "Thank-you." She whispered. Kanda decided not to push her away, but instead hugged her back. Kanda soon discovered Allen was sleeping. He put her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Then he left the room.

Lavi was still sitting on the floor outside Allen's room. "You perverted idiot, what on earth do you think you were doing?!" Kanda asked, careful not to wake up Allen. "I don't know, why do you care anyway?" Lavi asked. "Because the kid deserves someone better than you." Kanda said and walked to the direction of his room.

When Allen woke up, it was already midnight. Allen saw the moon up high in the sky. She thought about what had happened earlier. "Oh yeah, I had..." Allen blushed. "...Hugged Kanda?" She thought. "But he can't hate me, he did hug me back." Allen remembered. "But then that must mean... I fell asleep on his lap?" Allen was now as read as a tomato, but she was very happy and tired, so she went back to bed and fell asleep right away.

-The next morning-

Allen woke up, and rubbed her eyes. She checked her calendar. Allen sighed. "Valentines day..." Allen heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. It was Kanda. "What brings you here?" Allen asked, suprised by the sudden visit. "Komui wants everyone downstairs to the cafe."Kanda said and turned to leave, when Allen took his hand. "What?" Kanda asked and turned back to face Allen. "Um, thanks, about yesterday, I mean." Allen said. "It's nothing Kanda said and walked to the door. "Oh and Allen..." Kanda said. "Come down quickly." He finished and closed the door.

Allen walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes. "Everyone will find out sooner or later anyway, so I guess it wont really matter." She thought and picked up a light blue skirt and a shirt with stripes matching the skirt. She changed her clothes and went over to the mirror and tied her hair back with her red ribbon. When she walked to the cafe, almost everyone were already there. Some people were looking at her and whispering something, but she didn't care. She walked over to Lenalee.

Soon Komui and Reever entered the cafe. Komui stood on a table and helped Reever lift up the giant bowl of paper pieces onto the table. "Ok, since it is Valentines day, I have a nice way for you to spend your day!" Komui started happily. "Here's the deal, I have all of your names here, and I pull out one name." He said and took a paper note from the bowl and read it. "Ok, it says Lenalee, so it's obviously a mistake." Komui said and pulled out a name tag. "It says Daysia." Komui said and pulled out another piece of paper. "And this says Miranda." Komui said, throwing both of the pieces onto the floor. "So they will be happy, and spend this day together to get to know each other, or to just have fun." Komui said. "Got it? Good, and we'll start." He said.

Allen's name hadn't come yet, and she was nervous about who'd be with her. 'Please don't let it be Lavi!' She kept on repeating in her head. Then she heard Komui. "Allen..." He said and pulled out another note. "Kanda!" Komui said happily. Kanda froze. Of course he didn't mind spending the day with Allen, but if he did, someone, like that idiot redhead, might think he likes her. Allen was happy. She was lucky she didn't get Lavi, because she thought it would be good to avoid him for now.

"Ok, now go find your partners and have a fun time!" Komui said and left. The room was a mess. Everyone was trying to find the person they had gotten. "Kanda!" Allen yelled and pushed through the flocks of people. Suddenly Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and pulled her to the side. "Let's go to your room." Kanda said. "Why?" Allen asked. "Just come, there's something I want to talk about." Kanda said and pulled Allen with him. Soon they arrived at Allen's room and Kanda opened the door. They entered.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Allen asked as they sat onto her bed. "I'm not even going to waste our time asking how you ended up like that, because it is pretty obvious." Kanda said. "Instead, I'm gonna ask, why that pervert did that to you." He added. "Well, I was in my room, and he just came in and..." Allen started. "Ok, so he is an idiot." Kanda stated. "A perverted one." He added. "Yeah... So what's your point?" Allen asked. "Well, I just say, it's best to not let him in the next time he knocks." Kanda said. "You didn't answer my question." Allen said. "Nothing special." Kanda lied. "You're lying." Allen smiled. 'How did she know!?' Kanda thought. "Well, it's because I just care." Kanda said. Long silence.

"Why?" Allen asked after the terribly long silent moment. "Why what?" Kanda asked back. "Well, why do you care about me?" Allen asked. "It's because..." Kanda started. "Just something you don't need to know. He finished. "If it concerns me, which it does, I do need to know!" Allen argued. They stayed silent for a moment. Again. Finally Kanda opened his mouth. "It's because you're special, and important." He said and turned to face the wall. Allen just stared at him. "Me?" She forced herself to ask. "Yes!" Kanda said, annoyed.

"Do you really mean me?" Allen asked again. She couldn't believe Kanda Yu would actually care about her. Kanda was really annoyed. 'That little idiot just can't understand what I mean?!' He thought. He turned so that he was now facing Allen. "Obviously it's because I god damn love you!" Kanda yelled. Allen stared at Kanda. Her heart was beating faster than ever. "K-kanda?" She asked, unsure how to react to what the older male had said.

**--**

**Well, liked it? just tell me, and I'll try to make it better. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's my third chapter! Yay for the weirdness... Oo**

**--**

Allen just stared at Kanda. She wanted to yell; 'I love you too!' or something like that too. Kanda hugged Allen. She hugged back. "I l-love y-you too." Allen whispered. "You do?" Kanda asked and stared at her. "Of course! I-i've loved you all the time!" Allen said and stared at Kanda's eyes. "Me too." Kanda said and almost smiled. Allen smiled shyly.

"Oh, Allen?" Kanda said after a while of silence. "Yes?" Allen asked. "Komui said he might get the machine ready next week, because he already has a machine like that incase some 'accidents' like this one happen." Kanda said. "One more week?!" Allen almost yelled. Kanda laughed. 'Did I just hear Kanda laugh?' Allen thought, since it was very rare that Kanda, who never laughed or smiled, would laugh. "It's only a week." Kanda said. "You can survive that long, can't you?" He asked. "I guess..." Allen said. "If you help me survive it." She added. "Fine." Kanda said. Suddenly they heard a growl. "I haven't had any breakfast, do you mind going down to eat?" Allen asked and laughed. "I haven't eaten anything either, so it's ok." Kanda said.

They entered the hallway and walked some halls until they reached the stairs to the cafe. They waited in the line, and luckily it wasn't even very long. "Some soba for me, and a giant pile of everything you have for Allen." Kanda said as it was their turn to order. "Coming!" Jerry, the head chef yelled as he wrote down the order. A few moments later he came with Kanda's soba noodles and Allen's pile of everything. "Let's take the corner table, so we can be alone." Kanda said and took Allen and his food. They walked to the table in the most furthest corner.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Allen asked as they sat down onto the chairs of the cafe. "Nothing special, really, I just wanted to be with you." Kanda said. Allen blushed. Kanda smirked at Allen. "You're mean, I can't help it that I blush so much..." Allen pouted. "Eat." Kanda said, and Allen couldn't be told twice. She only took about ten minutes to eat the whole pile of food. Kanda was still eating his soba when Allen finished. "I'll go get myself some ice-cream." Allen said and walked off towards the counter. Soon he came back with a giant bowl of vanilla ice-cream. Kanda stared at her. "How can you not get fat, even though you eat so much sweet stuff all the time?" He asked. "I Dunno." Allen mumbled, mouth full of the ice-cream.

After they ate at the cafe Allen suggested they should go outside somewhere, and Kanda had agreed. "It's so beautiful!" Allen said as she inhaled the fresh air. "Yeah..." Kanda mumbled after a while. "So, what do you want to do?" Kanda asked. Allen thought about it for a while and then whispered into Kanda's ear. Kanda stared at her. Then he took her head into his hands and gently kissed her lips. Allen blushed, and kissed back. They stayed like that until they both had to breathe. Allen smiled at Kanda. "Thank you." Allen said.

"Anything else you want to do?" Kanda asked Allen. "Um, let me see... not that I can think of..." She answered. "Well, can we take a walk somewhere?" She asked after a while. "Whatever you want." Kanda said and they started to walk towards the park, with the pond and the bridge. Allen stepped onto the bridge. "This place is so beautiful." Allen said as she looked around at the pond and the bridge, surrounded by giant trees. "Don't you think that way, too?" She asked Kanda. "Yes, this is the place I always come to relax and think, plus it's idiot free, 100 guarantee you will not run into usagi here." Kanda smirked. Allen nodded.

"But we can't spend the rest of the day here, and we just ate, so where can we go to?" Allen asked and looked at Kanda. "I don't know." He replied. "Actually, should we just go back to the order?" Allen asked as she felt her skin get cold. "I'm kinda freezing out here." She added. "Let's stay here, for just a little while, please?" Kanda asked, and when Allen was about to say something about being cold, Kanda took off his jacket and put it onto Allen's shoulders. "Th-hanks." Allen said and put on the jacket. It smelled like Kanda, like heaven. Kanda put his arm around Allen and Allen closed her eyes.

"Allen, wake up." Kanda shook her gently. "I-i fell asleep?" Allen asked, trying to open her eyes. Kanda was holding her in his arms. "You did fall asleep." Kanda said. "I'm really sorry!" She said, and tried to stand up, but was too tired to. "It's alright, no need to apologize." Kanda said and helped Allen stand up. "Thanks." She said. "Can we go in now?" She asked. "Yes." Kanda said and took Allen's hand. They walked back, hand in hand.

They walked until they reached the building of the black order. Inside they traveled the corridors until they reached Kanda's room. "Allen." Kanda said. As they sat down. "Hn?" Allen mumbled and turned to face Kanda. Kanda pulled her closer and kissed her. Allen blushed brightly. She was happy. She hugged him tight. "Kanda, do you really love me?" Allen asked after they broke the kiss. Kanda looked at her. "Of course I do." He finally said. "The, promise me you'll always be by my side?" Allen asked. "I promise I'll be yours for ever." Kanda said, and kissed Allen forehead. "Thank you." Allen said and felt a lot better now. "I love you too." She whispered gently as she felt her head getting lighter.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She saw herself from a big mirror on the other side of the room. No, wait, it was her 'boy' form. "What is this?" She asked again, but got no answer. It was a big white room, with only the giant mirror on the wall. Allen walked around the room and moticed it was only a white room. Suddenly it changed into a dark one. She saw herself with dark skin and pentacles on her forehead. "I-is that a Noah?" She asked, scared. She walked closer and touched the mirror, and so did her noah twin. "Who.. are you?" She asked slowly. "I am you." her twin said. Allen jumped back in surprise and terror.

"But, you're different from me!" Allen yelled. "No, I'm not, you are." Her twin grinned. "No!" She yelled. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She yelled and shook her head. Tears started to flow from her grey eyes. "I-i-im n-not a N-noah..." she sniffled through her tears. "I'm an exorcist!" She yelled. "You are a Noah, Allen, there's no changing fate." The Noah said and disappeared, leaving Allen crying on the floor, on her knees. "Why..?" She asked. Silence. "Why..." She repeated.

Allen woke up, terrified. "S-so, it was a dream?" She asked. Kanda, who apparently had fallen asleep with Allen on his lap, snorted something in his sleep before waking up. "Why are you up this early, it's only 4 o'clock?" Kanda rubbed his eyes. He saw the tears streaming down Allen's sad face. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kanda panicked. Allen tried to answer, but she couldn't even open her mouth. Kanda pulled Allen close to him and wiped away her tears, but more and more of them formed quickly. "Allen..?" Kanda asked.

"I-im fine..." She said after crying a while. It felt good. "You aren't, what happened to you?" Kanda asked. He didn't sound normal, he sounded like he really cared, like he was worried. "I..." Allen started. "I saw a dream." she continued. Allen explained the dream to Kanda and Kanda pressed Allen's body against his. "It was just a dream, Allen." Kanda said. "Nothing more." He said. "Can we go back to sleep?" Kanda asked. "Yes." Allen said. She had calmed down now. "I'll be right next to you, to protect you." Kanda said, and took Allen's hand into his. Allen smiled weakly. "Thank you, Kanda." Allen whispered. "I love you." She said as she cuddled against Kanda's warm body, and fell asleep.

**--**

**Well? How was it like? I appreciate every single comment to help me make the story better!**

**Lavi: You left me out of the chapter! ––**

**Mei-chan: Sorry, can't help it that you're a pervert, so Kanda asked me to leave you out :P**

**Lavi: I hate you all...**

**Kanda: ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it, I kinda ran out of inspirations...**

**--**

Kanda's POV:

I woke up feeling strangely tired this morning, and I saw Allen sleeping next to me. "Oh yeah, she woke me up..." I remembered. I carefully stood up and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily the girl didn't wake up.

"Just what I needed to wake up..." I thought after taking the warm shower and drying up. I was putting my clothes on when I heard some mumbling and a 'thump' from the direction of my bed. "Could Allen be waking up?" I thought and pulled on my exorcist coat, because it felt very comfortable to wear it.

"Allen?" I asked as I stepped out of my bathroom. She was lying on the floor, shivering. I could even swear I heard her mumble something about Cross and debts. I smirked. I figured she was having a dream about Cross torturing her with all of his debts or something like that.

"Allen." I said and kissed her lips. She woke up, and apparently was very shocked. She stared at me, eyes wide. I guess she forgot about everything that happened yesterday. I stood up and greeted her. "Good morning." I said and looked at her.

Normal POV:

"K-k-k-an-da!?" Allen mumbled and quickly stood up. Then she turned to face the wall. "W-why did you d-do that?" She asked and stared into Kanda's eyes.

"I love you, right? That's why." He said and looked back at Allen. "Oh yeah..." Allen started to wake up properly. She remembered what had happened yesterday. "I slept in Kanda's bed?!" She yelled. Kanda stared at her. "Yes, what about it?" He asked, as if it were no big deal. "What.about.it?" Allen asked. "Is it just normal for you to do that?" She asked him.

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" Kanda yelled back. "You just fell asleep onto my lap, so I let you stay there." Kanda said. "Oh." Allen sighed. "Well, I'm really hungry, could we go eat?" She asked. "Sure, but get dressed before that." Kanda said.

Only now Allen realized she was only wearing her pyjama tank-top and her shorts. "Ehehehehe..." She laughed nervously. "Bye!" She yelled, grabbed her clothes, and locked herself into the bathroom.

"Niiiiiiiiice..." Allen thought after making sure the bathroom door was locked. She changed into her skirt and her long sleeved shirt. "I wonder how Komui actually lets Lenalee wear short skirts like this." She thought. She washed her face and looked up into the mirror. There was her Noah reflection. Allen couldn't stop staring at 'it', and 'it' only stared back. "I think I'm going crazy..." She thought as she took one last look at her 'double' before opening the bathroom door and leaving.

Kanda was waiting for her by the door. "Finally, I'm hungry too, can we go now?" Kanda asked as the bathroom door opened. "Yes!" Allen smiled. "Good, come." Kanda said and grabbed Allen's hand. "K-kanda?" Allen asked and blushed.

"Hey, we've kissed before, can't I even hold your hand?" Kanda asked and to Allen it looked like Kanda was trying to smile. "Y-yes, but I wouldn't want Komui or Jerry to make a fuss over it." Allen said. "True, ok, I wont do it in the cafe, deal?" Kanda said. "Ok." Allen smiled and took Kanda's hand.

-At the cafe-

"I'll order for you." Kanda said and stepped into the line. "You go get us a table, far away from Rabbit, ok?" He finished. "Ok!" Allen smiled and hopped through the gaps between tables. She found a perfect table quite near the corner, with no-one too close to be able to listen to what they said. Allen sat down to wait for Kanda.

Suddenly Allen heard a familiar voice, a way too familiar one. "What are you doing here alone?" Allen shivered. It was pervert-Cross. "What do you want?" She asked him coldly. "What's with you today, sunshine? Usually you're all happy." Cross said and smirked at Allen's expression, when he sat down next to her.

"I asked, if there was anything you wanted, if not, then leave." Allen stated. Cross looked at her. "I want you." Allen stared at him. "You heard me, come to my room after your breakfast, and we'll drink something." Cross said and left. Allen stared at the spot Cross had been in. She quickly moved onto the other side of the table.

Soon Kanda came and sat down next to Allen who was currently in half awake, half asleep state. "Here's your... breakfast." Kanda said after carrying the ton of food he had ordered for Allen. "Allen.." Kanda said and waved his hand in front of Allen's face. "Go away!" Allen mumbled. "Oh, wait it's you." She said and turned her head, so that she faced Kanda.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked. "That pervert" Allen hissed. "Cross?" Kanda guessed. "Allen just nodded, and then realized the food. She took the trays and started consuming all the food on top of them. "Damn that Cross..." Kanda cursed silently.

"So, why did he come here anyway?" Kanda asked. "He.told.me.to.drink.with.him" Allen said, slowly starting to sound more evil and angry. "The next time he comes near me, he's dead." She grinned very suspiciously. "Just tell me, and he'll be dead before he gets a chance to come near you." Kanda said before starting to eat his soba.

"Trust me, I will." Allen said before starting to eat the giant piles of dango in front of her. One of the things that irritated her was Cross. He really could be an idiot if he felt like it.

"So, umm, can we leave? I was done about ten minutes ago..." Allen said after a while. "I'm eating, I can't help it that you have a giant stomach." Kanda said. "Ok, ill go get more pudding." Allen said and ran off to the direction of the counter.

"Jerry, can i have a giant bowl of your strawberry pudding?" Allen asked as she reached the counter. "Coming right away!" Jerry, the chief, chirped and tiptoed to make the pudding Allen had ordered. Soon he came back with the bowl that was gigantic. "Here you are." He smiled. Allen smiled back and thanked him, before returning to her seat.

"Sometimes I just wonder... Is there a black hole in your stomach, or are you just weird?" Kanda asked Allen as she came back. "It's the innocence, you moron, the innocence!" Allen waved her hands at Kanda. "Che, I know that." He replied and finished his soba. It only took Allen 2 more minutes to finish her pudding.

"Er, can we try to go somewhere without walking past my master's room?" Allen asked. "Depends on where you want to go." Kanda said after they left the cafeteria, and were now standing on the stairs. "Emh... I don't know." Allen said after thinking for a while.

Suddenly the loudspeakers went on. 'I want Allen Walker into my office' It was Komui. "Well, you coming with me?" Allen asked. "Of course, we don't know what crazy could happen to you." Kanda said as they started walking towards Komui's office.

"Ah, Allen and Kanda!" Komui yelled as they entered. "Is he hyper again today?" Allen whispered into Kanda's ear. "I bet he is." Kanda whispered back. "I'm not!" Komui fake-pouted. Kanda and Allen sweatdropped. "How did he hear us?" Allen asked.

"Never mind that, I have something to tell you." Komui said. "What, you found the cure?" Allen asked.

**--**

**Teehee, I guess I somehow learned to make cliffies**

**Lavi: You left me out again! glares madly**

**Mei-chan: This time it was an accident, I swear!**

**Kanda: You idiots still don't learn, do you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! , I'm back with my new, crappy chapter. Seriously, I can't write T_T, the story's a mess.**

**---**

"A cure!?" Allen yelled. "Yes." Komui answered. "I modified the machine you got into a bit, well, more than a bit, but it should turn you back into a boy." He finished. "Can we try it already!?" Allen was begging on her knees on the ground.

"Hold on a sec." Kanda interrupted. "Are you sure it's safe?" He asked. "Of course it is, are you actually suspecting my skills in creating machines and robots?!" Komui practically sobbed. "No, I'm only suspecting your skills of creating safe ones." Kanda commented. "Why you-"

"Can we please use it already, I thrust you, Komui-san." Allen said. "Thank-you Allen, at least someone here knows how to be polite." Komui said, putting extra pressure on the word 'someone'. Kanda snorted. "Anyway, come this way, its just around the corner here." Komui said and walked ahead.

Allen stared at the machine, it was the same as last time, only it looked even more dangerous this time. "Go on in!" Komui said and pointed at the door. "right." Allen said and climbed in. Kanda was leaning onto the door frame. "I'll start the machine now." Komui said and pulled a lever. Once again, smoke and fog filled the whole place.

Komui opened the door and when the air cleared Komui couldn't see Allen anywhere, but then he looked down, and there he was. A white puppy with a red scar over his face. "Ourr?" It made a sound. Komui took a picture of it before putting it back in, and pulling the lever again. When Allen came out, he was a she again.

"Didn't it work just sooooooooo wonderfully." Allen said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Not my fault!" Komui said. Allen just stared at him. "Oh by the way, how did you change me back from a puppy to a human?" Allen asked. "Pulling the same lever again, why?" Komui answered. "Then for god's sake why didn't you use it when i first turned into a girl?!" Allen yelled. "I didn't know i could do that yet, don't yell at me!" Komui yelled back.

"Why don't the both of you just stop it now?" Kanda asked. "You better have it fixed before next week." Allen hissed before exiting Komui's office. Outside she hit his head onto the wall. "That idiot!" She yelled and banged her head on the wall.

"Stop it, he might feel the urge to repair your injuries too, if you keep on doing that." Kanda said, come one, lets go train." He continued and pulled Allen along too. "Maybe it will calm you down." Kanda said as they walked to the direction of the training halls.

**---meanwhile somewhere else---**

Cross was walking around in his room. "She didn't come, then again, it was predictable, but what does she see in that girly-hair-samurai?" He asked himself. "I am going to get her, just wait..." He said before leaving his room. "I need some wine..."

**---**

Kanda and Allen arrived at the training halls. "You want to fight or just train?" Allen asked, a victorious look in her eyes, she was ready to battle, and win. ""Think you'll beat me?" Kanda challenged. "You bet." Allen answered and so the fight began, Allen with her Crown Clown and Kanda with his Mugen.

They were both just as good as the other, attacking the other, and blocking each other.

Allen was panting, and Kanda was breathing heavily too. "Should we call it a draw?" Allen asked between long breaths. "If you quit now, it's you that loses." Kanda said. "Kanda, that's not fair!" Allen pouted. The said boy smirked and approached Allen.

"W-what are you doing?!" Allen asked as Kanda pulled Allen closer to himself and kissed her lips. "Eating Dango." He answered sarcastically. "What do you think?" Allen blushed deeply red, but kissed back. They stayed there until a certain general banged open the doors and spotted them.

"You, get your hands off my apprentice!" Cross yelled. "As if." Kanda answered and Allen knew it was time for another argument again. "Can you please stop that? She asked, but they both acted as if they hadn't heard her at all.

"She's my girlfriend, so back off, you old pervert." Kanda growled. Allen blushed tomato-red. "But she's my apprentice!" Cross said. "But-I-I-I...." Allen started but the words got stuck into her throat. "What?" They both turned to stare at her. "I-i-i-l..IloveKanda!" She said all in one big bunch of words. They both stared at her. Kanda didn't believe she had been that brave to admit it.

"You know I wont give up on you." Cross said and left. He was on a bad mood, so he needed to destroy something, and that was a feature they shared with Kanda. They were both aggressive and fool-mouthed.

"Let's just leave, I need a shower." Kanda said. Allen nodded. She was as red as blushing Allen, (which is really red by the way xD) "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Kanda asked as they had walked silently towards Kanda's room for a while.

"Uhh, y-yes..." Allen stuttered. "I need to tell you, I..." Kanda paused. He grabbed Allen's chin and turned her head so that he could kiss her. "I love you too." He said. Allen felt so happy she could explode. She hugged Kanda, and gave him a peck on his lips.

They walked for a while until they reached their destination (Kanda's room) and closed the door behind them.

**---**

**Well, comment please! I neeeed comments to make this better. Just tell me what you think about it.**

**Lavi: You left me out again.**

**Mei-chan: I swear to god it was a pure accident!!! ;_;**

**Kanda: ...**

**Should I even continue this story? It's so stupid... -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

Wahhh!!! It's been like... 7 months since I last updated... o_O

God, I can't even remember a thing about this story...

Wow... I lost my inspiration under the table Dx

(I always hit my head on my computer desk whenever I bow down to pick something from the floor Dx)

Anyway, I think I'll change my pen name some time... or not, I'm not really sure what happens if I change it o_O

---

"Allen?" Kanda softly nudged Allen's side. She had fallen asleep while he was in the shower.

"Huh?" Allen stirred. "Oh hi Yu.. I mean Kanda." Allen corrected herself. "I guess I fell asleep again, huh? I must be really tired..."

"It's okay, you can call me that if you want to." Kanda tried to smile and pulled his shirt on.

"Seriously? I can?" Allen asked, amazed. So far he didn't know anyone who was allowed to call Kanda by his real name. This made Allen feel really special and happy. She smiled.

"So, I was thinking... Would you want to go somewhere today? To do something?" Allen asked.

"Actually, I think Komui had something to tell us today, should we visit his office first?" Kanda asked as he stood up.

"Normally, I would, but right now, I'm a little afraid of him." Allen laughed nervously and combed her white hair with her gloved hand.

"It's ok, I guess. It could be something good too, right?" Kanda flashed a grin at his 'girlfriend'.

Allen smiled widely. "Ok, let's go then?"

Kanda opened the door and took Allen's hand before closing the door. Allen blushed. Of course.

They had only walked a few meters when they ran into Lenalee. "Hi Lenalee", Allen smiled at her.

"Oh, Allen! Kanda! Hi!" Lenalee smiled widely. "Nice to see you two being all friendly and stuff. I think Komui had something to say to you two by the way." She said and ran off again.

"I guess she was busy or something..." Allen wondered.

"Hmm, I guess." Kanda agreed. "Come on." He said and started walking towards Komui's office, still holding Allen's hand.

They walked in silence. Allen had a lot to think about though. 'I wonder... If I turn back into a boy... will Kanda still like me..?' She thought. 'I... What if he doesn't want to be with me when I'm a guy...' Allen wondered. 'I should ask him, maybe... But I'm afraid to, for some reason...' She pondered. She was interrupted when they arrived to Komui's office.

"We're here." Kanda said as he opened the door for Allen. She sat down on the couch, soon followed by Kanda.

"Hi you two." Komui said and grinned nervously when Allen glared at him. "I would have a mission for you two but in case you don't want to go, I can have two other people go." He informed. "So, are you willing to go?" Komui asked.

Allen looked at Kanda. "Do you want to go?" Kanda asked her. "Hmm... I'm not sure. What about you?" She replied.

"I don't really care, as long as you're willing, I guess we can go." He looked at Allen.

"Hmm... I think... Can I eat before thinking about it too much, I'm starving." Allen laughed as her stomach growled. Kanda laughed a little too. "Sure." He said. "Komui, we'll be back soon." Kanda informed.

"Okay." Komui laughed.

---later in the cafe---

"Jerry! I'd like some noodles, pizza, sushi, dango of course, lots of them, rice, chicken, fish... *the list goes on*

"Coming right away!" The head chef smiled and disappeared to prepare Allen's order.

"So, what do you think?" Kanda asked.

"About what?" Allen asked as Jerry came with her order. She took it, thanked Jerry, and stood next to Kanda, waiting for his soba.

"The mission, do you think we should take it?" Kanda asked as he received his soba. He thanked Jerry and walked toward a nice table in one of the corners. Allen followed him.

"I'm not sure, let me eat before making important decisions." She laughed in her girly voice, before eating.

Kanda thought he'd better let her think about it, so he started eating his soba. After a few minutes of silence, Allen decided to say something.

"So, Yu", She started. Kanda looked at her. "I was just wondering, if, you know, are we like... a couple now?" She asked and blushed, hiding her face behind the pile of empty dishes.

"I suppose." He answered and returned to eating.

'How can he be so calm about it?' Allen thought. She then smiled. "I'm glad."

---

A new chapter of fail xD

comments appreciated =)

(oh btw, sorry that they're always so short Dx)


End file.
